When an image projector such as, for example, a projector or the like projects an image, and a projection surface where the image is projected includes a non-planar surface, the image that is projected onto the projection surface may be distorted when the projection surface is viewed from a position that is different from that of the image projector. Conversely, by correcting the input image based on information relating to the unevenness of the projection surface, the distortion of the image projected onto the projection surface is suppressed even when the projection surface is viewed from the position that is different from that of the image projector.
However, when such a correction is added, there are cases where the size of the corrected image is inappropriate for the projection surface. An image processor, an image processing method, and an image projector are desirable to project an image of the appropriate size while suppressing the distortion of the configuration of the image projected onto the projection surface without performing, for example, a complex operation such as imaging the projection surface from the viewpoint position even in the case where the non-planar projection surface is viewed from the position that is different from that of the image projector.